


Destiel : How it Should Have Ended

by allianders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Fix-It, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Sam Winchester, Rewrite, Samulet Fix-It (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allianders/pseuds/allianders
Summary: Dean makes it to heaven and finds the love of his life waiting there for him. What's next?
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 61
Collections: Supernatural Finale Fix-Its





	Destiel : How it Should Have Ended

Dean and Bobby sit in silence for a moment, enjoying the soft breeze and the sound of birds chirping in the distance. Bobby opens up a beer and takes a swig, turning to face Dean in his chair. He tells him about all of the changes Jack made to heaven, all of the changes he made to make it better for Dean.

“So, Jack did all that?” Dean asks Bobby, impressed.

Bobby sighed and took a sip of his beer. “Well, Cas helped.”

Dean looked over at him, his mouth wide open in surprise. “C-Cas?” he stuttered out. “He’s here?” He gets up from his seat, unable to contain his excitement. He didn’t want to wait a moment longer to see Castiel. With desperation in his eyes, he looks over at Bobby for an explanation. “Where is he? I need to talk—”

“I’m right here,” Cas interrupted. 

Time seemed to stop at that moment for Dean. His head snapped towards the angel’s voice. He froze in place when he saw Castiel standing just ten feet from the porch himself and Bobby sat on. As their eyes connected, Cas’s face broke into a shy smile, unsure what Dean would do next. The angel’s smile broke Dean out of his trance and he breathed out in relief— it was really him. He was here. 

“You two will have all the time in the world to talk now,” Bobby mumbled in the background.  
Cas could sense Dean’s hesitancy and held out keys to the Impala, which was now beside Cas, to ease the tension between them. Dean had spent the last week of his life grieving his best friend, he hadn’t even had the time to process his feelings after Cas’s confession, but at this moment, his feelings didn’t matter, he just needed to hug the man standing in front of him. Bobby watched the two with a small smile on his face— he had been waiting for this moment for years. 

Dean walked down the porch steps, slowly, still not quite believing that this could be real. As his feet hit the ground, he picked up speed, catapulting himself into Cas’s arms, completely ignoring the keys in his outstretched hand. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas, his body completely relaxing into him. Cas froze in surprise for a moment, surprised at the gesture, but relaxed into Dean’s familiar arms a moment later.  
As they began to pull away, Dean stopped and gazed into Cas’s blue eyes. His lips parted slightly, “Cas, I—”

“Let’s go for a drive,” Cas interjected. He knew Dean better than anyone. He knew that he needed more time to process his feelings. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled away from Castiel with a nod of his head. 

Castiel walked to the passenger door of the Impala and tossed the keys to Dean. They got in the car and watched Bobby wave from the rearview mirror. Castiel looked around the car fondly, thinking of all of the memories he had in this car with Dean and Sam and even Jack. Dean is silent the entire car ride, unsure of what to say. He thought of what he would say to Castiel when they stopped the car, hoping the right words would come to him— all of the words that he didn’t get to say when Castiel told him he loved him.  
Dean slowed as he came to a bridge surrounded by swaying trees and gently rushing water. He put the car in park and looked over at Cas, his breath catching in his throat. Without a word, he got out of the car and walked up to the bridge to look out at the water, gripping the railing tightly to give him some semblance of control. His heart beat out of his chest as he tried to catch his breath. It hitched when he heard a car door shut. Castiel walked up behind Dean, his footsteps echoing against the concrete. He stopped a few feet behind Dean. Dean could feel his eyes on him. 

Still looking out at the water, Dean said, “There’s something I didn’t get to tell you before, well, you know…” 

Castiel stood in place, waiting for Dean to continue. 

“Cas I—” Dean started as he turned to face Castiel slowly. He was still unsure in that moment what he was going to say, but as he turned and saw the warm, gentle smile on Castiel’s face, he knew exactly how he felt. “Cas, I love you.”

Dean’s muscles relaxed as the words left his lips— he was dead, but here he was, finally living his truth. He sighed in relief, a smile overtaking his face. “I love you,” he said again, this time more confidently. 

Castiel’s eyes softened, and he took a few steps forward. “I love you, too,” he whispered passionately. 

Dean closed the space between them as he stepped forward and grabbed Castiel’s face with both hands, pulling him into a deep kiss. Castiel melted into Dean’s hands and kissed him back lovingly. 

Soft footsteps echoed in the background, which Dean and Castiel did not hear— they were too caught up in the moment to notice. It was Sam. He lived a full life with Eileen after Jack brought her back. He died at seventy-five with Eileen holding his hand. With his free hand, he signed I love you to her as he drifted off. Now he was here, watching his brother with fondness— the two men reminded him of the love he had with Eileen. Soon, she would be here, too and eventually, so would their son, Dean. 

Sam laughed to himself softly and called out to the two love-birds. “It’s about time!”  
They pulled away in surprise and looked over to the base of the bridge, where Sam was standing, his hands in his pockets. Dean’s smile brightened at the sight of his little brother. “Sammy!” he called out. They ran towards each other, and Sam enveloped Dean into a hug. Castiel watched from the middle of the bridge, smiling to himself. As Sam pulled away from Dean, he looked over to where Castiel stood. “Get over here!” he yelled, waving the angel over with a bright smile on his face. 

Castiel smiled as his eyes began to water. His sacrifice was worth it because of this moment. Everything had been worth it because of this one, perfect moment. He wiped a stray tear from his eye and walked over to Sam and Dean, who dragged him into a group hug.


End file.
